


My Turf, My Domain (stay out of the kitchen!)

by Lunaris_Chrysalis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Damerey Endgame, Damerey Week, F/M, Fave headcanon, Modern AU, Poe loves cooking, Rey loves eating, Sweet, Unrepentant Fluff, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaris_Chrysalis/pseuds/Lunaris_Chrysalis
Summary: In this glorious morning, Poe wakes up to an empty bed and the smell of burning.[For Damerey Week Day 2]





	My Turf, My Domain (stay out of the kitchen!)

**Author's Note:**

> For Damerey Week Day 2. Coz the one for my Day 1 is going on 10K+ and it ain't frickin finished. =____=

It’s not often that Poe Dameron wakes up late in the morning (if 8AM is considered late in the morning, that is). And when he does, it’s because it’s a weekend, and he’s just indulged in a night of sexual debauchery for a celebration with his girlfriend, who, as of yesterday, is now his fiancée.

With a groan, he buried his face in his pillow, lying on his stomach as his hand ran circles on the empty space in his bed. 

Maybe Rey was in the bathroom? He could hold out in bed to wait for her to come back so they can have morning sex, as if last night isn’t enough. Poe still wants to continue the carnal, sensual aftermath of their engagement.

Just when he’s about to drift off to sleep again, his nose catches the faint smell of, of… very ominous, it’s enough to snap Poe to sit up from his bed. When he hears the panicked but subdued shriek of his fiancée, that’s when he pulled off the covers and rush out of the bedroom while tugging on the boxers he grabbed from the floor.

Poe easily traces the source of the sounds of distress coming from his kitchen. And sure enough, he sees his humongous cat BeeBee, an orange tabby Maine Coon, hind legs stretched backwards as it languidly perched on the floor, while his fiancée flails around at the stove.

Rey. Stove. Cooking. That spurs Poe into action as he scurries to the rescue, because breakfast is burning. He grabbed the handle of the pan and took it off the burner, turning off the stove before dumping the pan in the sink. 

Poe’s not even sure if Rey was trying to make omelet or scrambled eggs. Either way, the eggs are pretty much ruined. At least he assumes its eggs, he can't really tell from the brown sludge, a desecration on his stainless steel nonstick frying pan.

“Sorry,” came the sheepish squeak behind him.

Poe turned around to see his fiancée, wearing only his t-shirt, the hem coming down mid-thigh. A part of his brain goes down south to function, but the smell of burnt eggs is too overwhelming for him to be properly distracted.

Rey’s biting her lower lip hands behind her back, like a child in trouble. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Snickering, Poe gives her a sweet peck on the lips before hoisting her on the counter. The unexpected action elicits a soft, delighted squeal from Rey.

“Babe,” Poe starts with a stretched out smile, leaning his weight on his hands planted on the outside of both her thighs, his arms caging her.

Rey knows for a fact that Poe only calls her ‘babe’ when it precedes a discussion he feels like she might get angry about; it’s his telltale sign of walking on eggshells with her, and she wonders if he’s aware of this. She bites her lower lip while smiling sheepishly at him.

“How about you let me handle the kitchen and any business in it?”

Given that he’s a chef and he runs his own five-star restaurant, a career change he’d made after being honorably discharged from the Air Force, it makes sense for Rey to leave cooking and baking duties to him.

“But I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast for once,” Rey pouted, head tilted to the side for innocentsweet effect. Usually, Poe’s putty but he seems immune to it for once. Huh.

“I love cooking for you, you know that, right?”

She nodded. “And I also happen to absolutely love eating anything and everything you cook.”

“So, you know how they say, women belong in the kitchen?” Poe shook his head. “Doesn’t apply to us.” Poe pressed a kiss to her lips despite her giggles. “In this relationship, I’m the one making you sandwiches. That’s my job.”

Rey grinned mischievously. “Gourmet club sandwiches?”

“Doesn’t have to be just sandwiches.”

With a silent exclamation of yes!, Rey pumped her fist in victory. This caused Poe to roll his eyes (he always made food for her, it’s not as if she had to scheme to ensure that he cooked for her), but inwardly, he was proud; getting Rey’s approval of his food was infinitely more rewarding than the praise and validation of food critics.

Poe impishly nipped her jaw, making Rey shriek playfully. “And besides, between the two of us, you’re the glutton.”

“Ah, it’s why we’re made for each other,” Rey sighed dreamily as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her tongue darting out to teasingly and lightly lick his lips. Poe’s eyes darkened; his grip on her waist tightened, and Rey knew she succeeded. “The Gourmand and the Gourmet Chef. It’s poetic, really. I’m so lucky.”

“So, we’re clear on that?” 

Rey purses her lips, eyebrows raised to her hairline, seemingly trying to renege on their agreement.

Poe narrows his eyes at her. “Babe, I’m serious. I’m pretty sure if you boil water, you could still burn it."

“Fine,” Rey huffed, but she had wrapped her legs around Poe’s waist and tugged the front of his shirt to pull him closer. “If only because you’re very sexy when you cook,” She teasingly brushed her lips to his ear, one hand cupping his nape. “Especially without a shirt. You can be my very own private Topless Baker. Or Topless Chef might be more appropriate to you.”

Poe pulled away, grinning and liking the direction of this negotiation. “Done deal. Whenever I cook for you, I will be shirtless. Or just wearing an apron. Or naked. I can work with that.”

Rey hummed appreciatively at his vow, kissing him deeply before Poe peeled away again to look her seriously in the eyes, holding up a finger. “As long as you stay out of the kitchen.”

When Rey cheekily smirked at him as she wrapped her cherry lips around two of his fingers, twirling her tongue around the digits that were knuckle-deep in her warm, wet mouth…

Well, Poe had no problem going naked for her in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> So one of my fave headcanons for Damerey is Poe cooking for Rey who happens to be a hog LoLXD ^0^ So this is it!
> 
> Also, Topless Baker is real yoh. *winkwink* Here’s the link to his channel for yummyness:  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOvPpNDsz_ePFOTKhmDaDnQ


End file.
